


Twitter Fic

by hiJaq



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon for how Laura got Carmilla to follow her on Twitter in season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Fic

You’ve been at this for half an hour already. Worshiping Carmilla’s body, grinding down against her, placing open mouth kisses where ever your lips touch her skin. Both of your clothes have been gone for twenty minutes, and you can feel the heat that’s radiating from between her legs. Her back arches and her hips jerk up against you as you squeeze her ass, and you know she loves it because you can feel her whole body responding. Her eyes look into yours desperately, asking you silently, and you push your hips down against hers, flattening her against the bed. Your head dips down and you trail kisses along her jaw until you reach her earlobe. You take it between your teeth and bite down as her white knuckled hand clutches the bookshelf above her while her other hand squeezes your hip.

“God damn it, Laura, will you just fuck me already.”

You try as hard as you can to hold back the grin that’s tugging at the corners of your mouth. This was your goal all along, to get her so hot and bothered that she would be begging for it. Her breath is labored as you whisper in her ear, “Follow me on Twitter first.”

“What?”

“I said follow me on Twitter, and then I’ll give you what you want.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Carmilla rolls her eyes, and pushes her hips up against you in protest, bouncing you higher than she normally might, but keeping a firm grip on your hips. The force of it causes you to let out a gasp before Carmilla continues, “You know I’m one thousand times stronger than you right? If I want something from you, I can get it.”

Your cheeks flush and you feel a surge of wetness between your legs. You don’t want to lose control of this situation. You know Carmilla’s trying to distract you because she knows you love that…particular role play.

You take a deep breath before going on, “I’m in charge right now, and if you want me to hit your button, you better hit my follow button. So… where is that phone of yours?” Your expression is smug as you watch Carmilla’s resolve begin to weaken.

The vampire groans and scans the small room with her eyes. “Don’t know. Can’t find it.” And she looks defiantly at you with an eyebrow quirked. You make a show of removing yourself from her and her bed, and pretend to look for your clothes.

“Aw, c’mon cupcake. Come back to bed. I’ll do it after. Scouts honor.” And you watch as she makes some ridiculous motion that you assume is a scout’s honor sign, but you steel your face. You know if you hold out she’ll do it.

It doesn’t take more than you bending down to pick up your shirt before she’s up in a whirl, and her phone is in her hand so fast that your brain could barely process it. Then, she’s in your arms, one arm circling your waist, and she’s kissing your neck and speaking in turn. “Don’t you dare put that shirt on. Don’t you dare put any clothes on ever again.”

And your face breaks into a smile, “I knew all you needed was a little motivation.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I don’t know how to do it. So, here.” And she hands you her phone, and you actually believe her because she doesn’t follow anyone, ever. You navigate to your page, and make it so the follow button is centered on the screen.

“Here, now all you have to do is tap it.” And your eyes go dark because of the way she’s looking at you, and you know she’s not thinking about twitter. Not even a little bit, as her teeth bite her bottom lip and her thigh presses up between your legs.

“Carm. The button. Now.” You command before pushing the phone in front of her face.

She takes one last look at you before sighing and tapping the screen. You hear your phone on the desk vibrate, receiving the notification of her follow.

Then you’re squealing as she picks you up and throws you on her bed, your head landing softly in one of her hands, the length of her body gently pressing you against the mattress.

“Are you happy now?” She asks you.

“Yes.” And you are.


End file.
